5 Times Immortal Dean met Meta Chloe
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Crossover with Highlander and Smallville. This extends the Immortal!Dean series which started with Red Tape and Others Such As Me. Dean is an Immortal. Duncan is his teacher. They keep running into a certain Blonde reporter who doesn't age either.
1. When First We Met

**Title: **5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

**Chapter: **When First We Met (1/5)

**Authors:**** strangevisitor7**, Chapters: 1, 3 & 5 and **pen37**, Chapters: 2, 3 & 4.

**Fandoms**:Highlander, Supernatural & Smallville

**Characters**: Dean, Sam, Chloe, Duncan, Methos and mentions of just about everyone else

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators

**Summary:** These stories cross the two worlds we created. This collection starts about 1 year after "Waiting on The World to Change" in the **Immortal!Dean** series and spans time far into the future beyond the last **Chloe and the Immortals** story, "The One Left behind."

The **Immortal!Dean **series starts with my story **"Red Tape" **and **"Others such as Me"**

**Pen37's **series **Chloe and the Immortals** can be found on her Live Journal

* * *

**Chapter1: When First We Met**

Dean looked down at the tattered remains of his shirt with a blank expression. Then the smell of his own burnt flesh hit his nostrils, "Ah, hell," he said just before he died.

Sam caught him as he fell and lowered his lifeless body to the ground. He was still holding Dean in his lap when his brother started breathing once more.

Gasping Dean bolted upright and shifted away from Sam's embrace. "Dude, were you hugging me, again?"

"No," Sam said too quietly, indicating that it was indeed exactly what he had been doing.

Sighing sympathetically, Dean admitted, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used dying."

"You never do," a new voice chimed in.

Dean looked up to see his mentor, Duncan MacLeod offering him a hand up.

"Dean," Sam begged, "can you please stop throwing yourself directly into the line of fire every time we confront the big bad? We've barely begun hunting again and this is the third time I've had to catch when you died."

Dean snickered, "Okay Sammy, next time you can take the lightening bolt to the chest."

"Not funny Dean. Even knowing you're coming back it's not easy to watch you die."

Duncan sighed. It was the third time he'd listened to the exact same argument in the past two months. Both Winchesters were stubborn to a fault, and neither would bend on this particular subject.

"Sam," he spoke up in order to head off the fight that he knew was brewing. "I know it's hard to watch your brother die, but it's a sound strategy. Dean's death was the distraction I needed to take out that thing." Mac pointed over his shoulder to the decapitated body of the lightening sprite.

Sammy laughed, "You know Mac, you don't always have to go for the head."

"Sorry, habit. I'd forgotten how much fun hunting can be." Duncan was grinning and practically bouncing on his heels. He'd finally found his calling after 400 years and he was like a kid again.

"Yeah, loads of fun. Next time, Mac, you're the bait."

"I don't think so, Dean. Who's the mentor and who's the student?" Mac laughed. Still, he and Dean had an understanding; Dean always took the job that best protected Sam. They both knew that, for him, Sam's safety was all that mattered,

"I'm just tired of losing clothes," he grumbled as he shrugged out of his shirt and held it up for inspection.

"Woah, and here I thought I'd missed the floor show." A distinctly feminine voice edged into their conversation.

The three men turned to see a petite blond standing over the dead body, poking at it like a tourist. They stared at her in silent disbelief.

"Decapitation; interesting choice," she observed then looking at Duncan she added, "nice sword, by the way. Is it an antique?" Quickly the blade disappeared into the folds of his long coat.

"This must be the guy that killed those campers," she continued, pretending not to notice how fast Duncan hid his sword. "So that makes you guys . . . what? Heroes? Vigilantes?"

"That's more of a thing, than a guy," Duncan corrected her before receiving an elbow and a dirty look from Dean.

"Civilian," he hissed a reminder.

It wasn't like Duncan to forget but he was still feeling a little punch drunk from the hunt. "Sorry, not used to anyone admiring my work," he whispered back to Dean.

Dean just glared at him and then at the blonde who was still waiting for an answer to her question. "Listen sweetheart, this is no place for tourists. That guy was dangerous."

"Well, he's not now."

"But you didn't know that when you began your little hike, did you?"

"True, but trust me I can take care of myself."

"I am sure you do just fine hiking through the mall hunting for shoes but this guy," Dean admonished, "he was a killer and he hunted back." He hated it when civilians stumbled onto their hunts. They were just a damn nuisance.

The blonde's eyes darkened as she stepped into Dean's personal space. "Are you always this much of a tool or did you keep your manners in your shirt pocket?"

Duncan and Sam watched the two of them volley insults back and forth like a bizarre tennis match. They looked at each other, and Duncan raised an eyebrow at Sam, and smiled faintly. "He seems to be enjoying this," the older Immortal whispered.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much," Sam whispered back. "He's going to let something slip if he's not careful."

"Listen sister," Dean said as he pointed a finger at the woman's face, "amateurs don't belong out here and-,"

Dean's rant was cut short as Sam forcibly wedged himself between the two. He glared at Dean to back off and then offered a hand to the blonde, "Sam Winchester."

She eyed him suspiciously but then Sam let loose one of his patented 'trust me' smiles and he could see her relax. "Chloe Sullivan," she said as she took his hand.

"The tool is my brother, Dean and that is our friend, Duncan MacLeod."

Chloe exchanged a nod with Duncan but refused to acknowledge Dean.

Trying a more tactful approach, Sam asked, "Why are you hiking through the woods alone looking for a serial killer? Particularly one who's victim of choice was young women like yourself?"

Chloe laughed, "Well when you put it like that, I guess it does seem kind of reckless."

"My point exactly," Dean griped from behind Sam, "you're damn lucky we found him first, blondie."

Duncan rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "Excuse us," he said to her as he steered Dean out of the clearing towards where the Impala was parked, "we're going to find Dean a new set of manners."

Chloe laughed, "He's a handful."

Sam smiled back, "You have no idea."

"I'm a reporter," she said, finally answering his earlier question. "Serial killers are big news. Particularly this one. So your turn, tell me why the three of you are traipsing about in the woods?"

"Ah, we just stumbled upon him while we were hiking." Sam said evasively. He started walking in the direction Dean had gone as he spoke so that Chloe couldn't see his face. As lies went, it wasn't a very good one.

"Yeah, because the trench coat and sword that Duncan wore screamed hiker. I'm also sure I saw bigfoot go by earlier." She had to practically jog to keep up with Sam as he was in full stride mode, "You going to slow down, or keep trying to avoid me?"

Sam slowed and they lapsed into silence as the Impala came into view. Dean had already thrown on a new shirt and stood with ankles crossed, leaning against the car. "Sam, say good bye to your girlfriend, we've got places to go."

"Now, wait a minute," Chloe commanded. Sam could tell she wasn't letting them go until she had answers. "From what I can tell, you deliberately went out there to kill that guy. Duncan decapitated him with a sword and your shirt looked like it had been set on fire but there's not a mark on you."

"I guess you did enjoy the view," Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes, just that quick Dean had switched from antagonist to flirt.

"Ugh, no!" Turning to Sam and Duncan, she begged, "I'm a reporter. So you guys had better let me into your little he-man woman-hater's club. Otherwise you're going to be my page one exclusive." As she spoke she pointed a finger toward Dean, "and no not that kind of exclusive."

"What? I didn't say a word."

"But you were thinking it."

"Well, yeah but it doesn't count if I don't say it out loud."

"You're disgusting."

"I've never had any complaints."

Chloe stared up at him in disbelief. "You're probably not around long enough to hear them."

Sam and Duncan struggled to contain their amusement. The sight of the petite blonde giving as good as she got against Dean was priceless.

"Dean, play nice," Duncan admonished with a small snicker.

Dean didn't even blink as he leered down at her. "I am ready for a go anytime, sweetheart."

"Misogynist." Chloe threw her hands up in disgust and opened the back door of the Impala.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"With you," Chloe said.

"I don't remember inviting you along, missy."

"You want to get rid of me? You can start by explaining what I saw. Till then, you just got a new passenger."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just dump your happy ass --"

Chloe cut him off by holding up her camera phone. A close-up of Duncan decapitating the monster filled the screen. Dean lunged for it, but Chloe moved out of his reach with a skill and speed that was deceptive for her petite size.

"Uh-uh, Dean. I wasn't born yesterday. Even if you could take my phone away, I've already sent copies to a half-dozen e-mail addresses. You want those photos to stay nice and private? Then I require a little _quid-pro-quo_." With that declaration, she shut herself inside the car.

The three looked at each other. "Nice going, Dean," Sammy groused. "She's tenacious; she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"This is not my fault. Duncan was the one with the sword."

"Wait a minute; I'm not the one who provoked the investigative reporter." Duncan shook his head, adding quickly, "Shotgun."

Sam just glared at the Highlander as he slipped into the front passenger seat. Duncan really had entered his second childhood and Immortality had amped everything about Dean up to 11. Sam wondered how he had become the only adult in the car.

"Looks like you get to entertain the wildcat," Dean snickered.

"So, should I start with the history of the supernatural serial killer or skip straight to the part about how you're an Immortal?"

"Funny, Sam." Dean hesitated at the stern look on his brother's face, "Sammy, you wouldn't!"

Sam slid into the back seat without another word to Dean. Turning to Chloe he said, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

She smiled back. "Ever heard of a place called Smallville, Kansas?"


	2. Never in a Million

**Title: **5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

**Chapter:** Never In A Million (2/5)

**Authors: strangevisitor7**, Chapters: 1, 3 & 5 and **pen37**, Chapters: 2, 3 & 4.

**Fandoms:** Highlander, Supernatural & Smallville

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Chloe, Duncan,

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators

**Summary:** These stories cross the two worlds we created. This collection starts about 1 year after "Waiting on The World to Change" in the **Immortal!Dean** series and spans time far into the future beyond the last **Chloe and the Immortals** story, "The One Left behind."

The **Immortal!Dean** series starts with my story **"Red Tape" **and **"Others such as Me"**

**Pen37's** series **Chloe and the Immortals **can be found on her Live Journal

* * *

**Chapter2: Never In a Million**

"So . . . Duncan and I are just going to go . . . Take care of that thing."

Chloe looked up from her laptop to see Dean standing in the doorway. He had a furtive look on his face that told her that he was attempting to be slick enough to send Sam a message without Chloe intercepting it.

Chloe sighed. Really, he should just stick to demon hunting.

"And by the way, Sam," Dean said. "Before I forget. This is that twenty bucks I owe you." He sat the money on the table, and backed out of the room. "So you guys . . . have fun without us."

"While you and Duncan do that thing?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's complicated . . . oil and polypropylene and the Impala and microscopic thingies. You totally wouldn't be interested."

"Uh huh," Chloe nodded. "Have fun with that."

She glanced over in time to see Sam attempt to school his expression into something bland. Not an easy task, given that he'd just been making an _oh my god, can my brother be a bigger idiot than he already is_ face.

"Next time he does that? I'd remind him that he borrowed fifty."

Sam tilted his head in a pose of considering, and nodded. "I think I will."

"You do that," Chloe nodded.

Sam sighed, and gave her a slightly uneasy look. Chloe was getting sick of that look. Dean had been so obvious in his ham fisted attempt at throwing them together, that they couldn't even carry on a decent conversation without all the weird awkwardness.

"Sam," she gave him a direct look. "I think we need to clear the air."

Sam did one of those cute, stumbly things that reminded her of Clark back when the kryptonite necklace always made him trip over Lana.

It was part of why on some level, Sam had a special spot in her heart. And it was also part of why they would never work out. Not in a million years. Not when she'd stopped getting any older. And not when she'd sworn off tall, dark and hansome, socially awkward guys.

"Air? I think it's fine."

"Sam," sighed. "Despite your brother's incredibly awkward attempt at playing matchmaker, this thing he wants between us – it wouldn't work."

Something about what she said seemed to make Sam go from rigid and nervous –to completely relaxed. "It wouldn't?"

"And I think you know that," she said wryly.

"That's a relief," Sam said. "Don't get me wrong – I like you, Chloe. Just . . ."

"We're like a pair of mismatched old shoes. We may be comfortable, but we clearly don't belong together."

"Yeah," Sam said with a happy sigh. "I was worried about how to tell you that. Sorry about the way Dean is going about things. He's determined to marry me off and you check all the boxes on his _must have_ list.

"He has a list?"

"Unfortunately," Sam sighed. "Since he's figured out that he's not going to die, and eventually I will; he's suddenly all about the babies."

"And how do you feel about that?" Chloe asked.

Sam shrugged. "I can't say that the thought of settling down doesn't appeal to me."

"Whereas, all I want to do is shake the dust off my feet before I grow roots," Chloe grinned. "Perhaps we should tell Dean that."

_And there is the whole not-aging-metahuman__thing to consider, _she thoughtShe wasn't ready to share that with the Winchester boys and Duncan. The four of them just hadn't established that much trust. And something told her that she'd better be looking for a new, solo assignment soon. Before Dean took the words of Billy Idol's _white wedding_ to heart.

Sam nodded, "It's too bad Dean is Immortal, because I could totally see the two of you hooking up."

Chloe stopped dead still. She looked at Sam with wide, surprised eyes. Her and the obnoxious (emphasis on noxious) horndog?

"Sam," she shook her head emphatically. "Never in a million years."

She never realized that she was destined to eat those words.


	3. Kids These Days

**Title:** 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

**Chapter:** Kids These Days (3/5)

**Authors: strangevisitor7**, Chapters: 1, 3 & 5 and **pen37,** Chapters: 2, 3 & 4.

**Fandoms:** Highlander, Supernatural & Smallville

**Characters:** Chloe, Methos and mentions of Dean, Sam and Duncan

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators

**Summary:** These stories cross the two worlds we created. This collection starts about 1 year after "Waiting on The World to Change" in the **Immortal!Dean** series and spans time far into the future beyond the last **Chloe and the Immortals** story, "The One Left behind."

The **Immortal!Dean** series starts with my story **"Red Tape" **and** "Others such as Me"**

**Pen37's **series **Chloe and the Immortals** can be found on her Live Journal

* * *

**Chapter3: Kids These Days**

Chloe spotted Methos sitting in the back of the seedy country bar nursing a scotch.

"Ah, the intrepid reporter returns. Have you come to take me away from all this and allow me to return to civilization?"

The bar was pretty crappy even by her standards but Chloe would never admit that to him. "I am so sorry if small town Americana offends your delicate sensibilities but I am afraid that the story still beckons."

"Really Chloe, it's been decades since you retired from that rag of a newspaper. Must we investigate every supernatural blip on the radar?"

"The Daily Planet is still the largest newspaper in the country, Methos. I'd hardly call it a rag. Still, you said it was my turn to choose our destination and hunting is what I do these days. I thought it was what Immortals were supposed to do too." She looked pointedly at him.

Methos ignored the dig at his lack of interest in hunting. "Well, you won't be choosing our adventures again for a long time. I thought you might want to see the great cities in Europe, not the inside of every low life bar in the mid west."

"If I'm boring you, I'm sure I could find some of your other little Immortal friends to come out and play."

"Please," he rolled his eyes. "MacLeod and his entourage of newbie, boy scouts barely qualifies as a good time."

"You do realize that I am younger than Richie and Dean."

Methos snorted. "Winchester edged you out by about four years. And you became ageless a full year before his first death."

"Irrelevant," Chloe said. "Besides -- I'd hardly consider Dean a boy scout."

"He used to be fun," the Immortal said ruefully. "Like a certain blonde reporter I could mention."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but chose to say nothing.

"Give MacLeod another decade of influence and Dean will be completely homogenized."

"Like milk," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Plus, he hasn't been the same since…" Methos stopped when he realized where the thought was going.

Chloe knew what had remained unsaid. She hadn't seen Dean in years but had heard of Sam's death.

For a short time, she'd traveled with Dean, Sam and Duncan. Long enough for Dean to try get her and Sam together. Long enough to realize that Sam was too much like Clark for the two of them to ever work.

Long enough to think of Sam like the brother she'd never had. Long enough for his death to hurt. Long enough that she lit a candle in his memory whenever she went to confession.

It seemed all the Immortals had mourned with Dean; even Methos respected the position Sam had among their kind. He had been the only known living relative of an Immortal. It made him something of a mascot and the Winchester descendents a type of royalty in the Immortal community.

The painful silence stretched until Chloe found a way to change the subject. "Well, if you can tear yourself away from the excitement of watching cowboys two-step, we need to take a little trip one town over."

"Is that so?" Methos said almost gratefully. "And what manner of horrors does that location hold?"

"There was a mutilated body found in a park last night. I think it's our werewolf and tonight is our last chance to track it." She paused and added casually. "That is unless you want to stay here another month waiting for the next full moon."

Methos was out of his chair and headed toward the door in a heartbeat. "You really know how to show a fellow a good time."

"Only the best murders and mutilations for my friends. Besides this town is a little bigger, it might actually have a hotel with room service."

"Wonderful! I grow tired of roughing it."

"How did you ever survive the dark ages?" Chloe shook her head.

* * *

"Chloe remind me again why I couldn't stay in the hotel." Methos griped.

Chloe let out a sigh of exasperation, "Healing ability aside, I'd rather not face a werewolf alone. You know how unpredictable they can be. Besides, I've never tried growing my heart back and I don't want to test my abilities out to that extent."

"But I'm really not good in the woods."

"Your concern is touching. How did you spend 4,000 years living in tents?"

"I didn't know any better. I do now."

Chloe knew that Methos would never abandon her to danger but sometimes his pretense of unconcern was a pain in the ass. "I am sorry if my wanting to stop this thing is interfering with your beauty sleep."

He huffed his disdain and asked "What makes you think wolfie is even going to show?"

"I've done my homework. You forget, I'm an investigative reporter."

"Retired," he quipped.

They continued through the small park where the first body had been found. Yellow police tape fluttered in the evening breeze as they passed. The silence was shattered by the sound of howling.

Chloe flashed Methos a triumphant look and pulled out a .22 pistol.

"Will that pea shooter really work on it?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Silver bullets, Methos. I have been doing this for a while."

Methos shrugged and drew his sword. Chloe snickered because even after all this time Methos refused to get a gun. She had given up trying to change him because she realized decapitation stopped most every kind of supernatural being.

Chloe had never really made the decision to become a hunter. She'd always covered the world of weird. But as fewer and fewer metas were born with every generation, the weird was increasingly shrinking to just the supernatural. By her reckoning, in another two or three generations, she would be the only one. Well, her Clark and his descendants. But she hadn't spoken to Clark for five years. Not since he implied that she was a freak, and took his bunch off to that terraformed planet.

She'd fallen into hunting simply by carrying a gun to work on a daily basis. And now that she'd been forced into retirement, hunting was all that was left. This had been her first opportunity to get back in the hunt since she'd hooked up with Methos.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by shots in the distance. As one, they rushed toward the sound.

"MacLeod would never believe I ran toward gunfire." Methos smirked as they broke through the woods and into a clearing.

"I won't tell if you won't," Chloe huffed as she pushed her shorter legs to keep up.

As they entered a clearing, they saw two young men backing away from what had to be a werewolf. A tall teenager with shaggy hair was dragging a wounded, shorter teenager to safety, all while firing blindly at the wolf who seemed content to wait for the bullets to run out.

The gun clicked and the wolf launched himself at the boy. Chloe fired off her own shots as she raced forward to intervene. Her shots went wide, and she wondered why she wasn't packing a .45, even if it was harder to hide than the .22.

She took aim again but by this time Shaggy was fighting hand to hand with the wolf and she feared she might hit him instead. The tall boy danced in and out of the wolf's range. In the moonlight, his silver knife gleamed and flashed. Chloe surmised that he'd been trained – and well, by his Immortal teacher.

She glanced over her shoulder at Shorty, and saw that he had propped himself against the tree and drawn his own weapon. But since he wasn't trying to aim, she figured that he didn't have a shot either.

In that split second, Chloe decided to tackle the wolf. She'd heal and then Shaggy could get away. She launched herself at the beast, knocked it to the ground, and landed entangled in furry limbs. She was relieved when she realized that Shaggy had gotten clear.

As she struggled with the wolf, she saw Methos looming over them. She cried out in pain as the wolf clawed at her stomach. Methos raise his sword, "Clear!" he cried.

Chloe did her best to separate herself enough from the wolf to give Methos a view of its neck. She pushed off and Methos swung his sword just as the sound of gunfire erupted and two bullet holes appeared in the wolf's head as it was severed from its body.

Methos kneeled down to examine Chloe's wounds. "How bad?"

"I'll live," She smirked and then let out a groan as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Step aside," came the voice from behind.

"Correction," she said sourly. "I'll live if those two yahoos don't get other ideas."

Shaggy had a gun aimed at Chloe, "I'm sorry but the wolf bit her."

Chloe reached up to find the offending bite had ripped out most of her upper right arm. _Ugh_, she thought, _That explains why I can't move it.  
_

Methos had stepped between them. "That won't be necessary. My friend will be just fine."

"No, you don't understand," Shaggy was articulating as if talking to a small child, "That was no ordinary wolf. Now don't be alarmed but it was a werewolf and your friend will be a werewolf too because of that bite."

"And so we have to shoot her in the head," Chloe snarked as her arm started the pins-and-needles tingling that told her it was healing. "But don't be alarmed, he says. Thank you, captain empathy."

Methos just began to laugh. The kid looked at him and blinked.

"I know what a werewolf is, Kid," Methos held up a hand. "I don't think you're seeing the whole picture here, though." He brandished his sword and replaced it beneath the folds of his coat. If these boys were hunters then they knew about Immortals. The two communities had been sharing information for decades.

Shaggy's eyes went wide and he glanced back at Shorty, who was still propped up against a tree, "They're Immortals," he said smiling.

"Well, technically, he's the Immortal and I'm meta." Chloe had risen to stand beside Methos. Her wounds were nearly gone.

"I should have realized what with the sword and all. Uncle Dean carries one too."

"Uncle Dean?" Chloe sputtered in surprise. "Dean Winchester?"

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Sam Winchester and the werewolf bait over there is my brother John," he held out his hand.

"Of course you are." Chloe took his hand while shaking her head. "I'm Chloe Sullivan and this is Adam Pierson."

"Methos? For real?" Sam asked.

Methos shrugged and nodded to the affirmative.

"It's truly an honor, sir"

Chloe snickered, "Clearly, they don't know you." Methos just cast a dark glare in her direction

John had limped over and stood next to his brother. Seeing them up close together, it was like looking back in time over 100 years at the original Sam and Dean. Chloe felt her heart clench in pain looking at the taller boy. It seemed the Winchester genes were dominating the family line.

John cleared his throat and elbowed Sam, "Tell them not to say anything to Uncle Dean."

"He's right. Can we kind of forget we ran into each other?"

Chloe looked at them suspiciously, "And why would I do that?"

John spoke, his voice low and gravelly, "Uncle Dean doesn't like it when we hunt without him and well, ..."

Sam looked rather sheepish, "He went ballistic last time and dad had to throw him out."

John confirmed, "It was scary."

"But not scary enough to stop you, obviously," Methos was actually getting angry, "There's a reason hunters and Immortals have been teaming up for decades. You are related to one of the best hunters around and yet you go throwing yourselves into danger stupidly. The original Sam would be ashamed someone so moronic bears his name. And you," Methos turned to John, "I never knew their father but I do know he didn't tolerate sloppiness. Your preparation for this hunt was weak and ill-planned. You would both be dead if we hadn't happened along." Methos finished his rant and just glared at the boys.

Chloe understood why Methos was furious. These boys represented a piece of Sam Winchester and by proxy he felt the need to protect them as part of the Winchester legacy.

Chloe drove the point home, "As you just witnessed, hunting goes a whole lot smoother when you have an Immortal to run interference with the big bad." To emphasize her point she fingered her shredded clothing.

Both Winchesters look appropriately chastised. Sam spoke up tentatively, "What if we swear to never hunt without Uncle Dean? Will you keep this a secret?"

Methos and Chloe stepped together and pretended to confer. They had already exchanged a glance that confirmed Dean didn't need to know but it was fun to watch the boys sweat out the decision.

Finally they separated and Methos put on his most authoritative voice, "If I ever find out you two were hunting solo again, your Uncle Dean will be the least of your worries. If you know who I am then you know who I was. Trust me you don't want to make me mad."

The boys tripped over themselves assuring Methos that they had learned their lesson.

Chloe had to hold a hand over mouth to keep from cracking up. She was sure Dean would find out sooner or later but it wouldn't come from her.


	4. Against Her Will

**Title:** 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

**Chapter:** Against Her Will (4/5)

**Authors: strangevisitor7,** Chapters: 1, 3 & 5 and **pen37,** Chapters: 2, 3 & 4.

**Fandoms:**Highlander, Supernatural & Smallville

**Characters:** Dean, Chloe, Duncan, Methos and mentions of just about everyone else

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators

**Summary:** These stories cross the two worlds we created. This collection starts about 1 year after **"Waiting on The World to Change"** in the **Immortal!Dean** series and spans time far into the future beyond the last **Chloe and the Immortals story, "The One Left behind."**

**The Immortal!Dean** series starts with my stories **"Red Tape" and "Others such as Me"**

**Pen37's** series **Chloe and the Immortals** can be found on her Live Journal

* * *

**Against Her Will **

Dean made a face at Duncan as the older Immortal scraped what was _supposed_ to have been dinner into the recycler.

"In all fairness," Dean said, "this is not my fault. I got distracted by the . . .um," he pointed to the holo, where footage of frisky, blonde Asian babes cavorting in lime jello cycled through repeat mode, "news."

"I'm assuming you just watch for the information," Duncan teased.

"I'm really not a bad cook," Dean argued. "I cooked for Sammy all through growing up. The technology is different now."

"You have to adapt," Duncan shrugged. "If I hadn't stayed with the times, I'd still be wearing a kilt."

"Dress," Dean coughed.

"You laugh, but even today, I'm told that they're quite attractive to the fairer sex."

"That your way of saying chicks dig em'?" Dean shook his head. He glanced up to see the light on the holoprojector flash with an incoming call. "Hey, Mr. Technology, you want to get that?"

Duncan nodded, and punched up the vidphone. A young, gaunt man's image appeared. "Methos?"

"Mac? So glad I caught you." Methos had that _I'm in trouble and need your help_ kind of sound to his voice. Dean perked up at that. He'd met Methos a few times. If the oldest of the Immortals needed help, things were bound to be interesting.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked with an inquisitive tilt of his head.

"It's a long story, and one I don't want to get into over the phone. I'm planet side. Can we arrange a meet?"

"The old bar?"

"Joe's? It's still around?"

"Of course," Duncan snorted. "I'm the primary investor."

"Then I'll meet you there."

* * *

Methos was already seated in the far corner of the room when they arrived. Dean thought that the older Immortal reminded him of Sam. Tall, and lanky. Probably with deceptive speed. He shook his head. After all this time, it was easier to think of Sam in general terms. 

The two of them crossed the bar to his table, and seated themselves on either side of him, facing the entrance with their backs to the wall. He poured them a drink from a bottle of 12 year scotch, and then went back to staring morosely into his drink.

"So what couldn't you get into over the phone?" Duncan asked seriously.

"I need your help, with something less than above-board," Methos said quietly.

"What kind of illegal are we talking about?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's causing an inter-galactic incident as we speak."

"Oh goodie," Dean grinned. "It's been a while since I've been on the wrong side of the law."

Duncan shook his head in faint amusement, and then turned back to Methos. "What happened?"

"Do you remember metahumans?"

Dean found himself nodding along with Duncan. Sam had been a meta -- he shut his eyes, and willed the hurt away by thinking of metas in general.

Metas were people with powers. For about two generations, everyone had gone apeshit over them. They were supposed to be the next step in human evolution. They'd ended up being a genetic anomaly that was reabsorbed back into the gene pool in four generations.

"I have a friend who is a meta," Methos said. "She was born sometime in the 1980's."

Which would have put her around his age, give or take a few years, Dean thought.

"Wouldn't she have lost her powers after her first death?" Duncan asked.

"She isn't an Immortal in the traditional sense," Methos said with a wry smile. "Instead, she is an aggressive healer. Thanks to her powers, she's not so much immortal as she is ageless."

"So what happened?" Duncan prompted.

"She – grew up with Kal-el of Krypton. He married one of her blood relatives. And the New Kryptonians are her cousins."

Despite Duncan's teasing him about watching holos for the babes, Dean did keep abreast of current events. Kal-el had been the sole survivor of a planetary explosion. He had been raised on Earth, and had a good long stint as an unaging super-human hero courtesy of Earth's yellow sun.

Eventually, he led his descendants to found a colony on a terraformed planet with a red sun, where he grew old and died. His funeral had been about six months ago.

"His death hit her hard," Methos' voice broke through Dean's revere. Dean turned his attention to the older Immortal so that he could better focus on what was being said.

"It took a while for her to feel ready to go pay her respects. When she did --" Methos sighed. "Her cousins took her captive, claiming that since she knew Kal-el, she's a national treasure."

"A what?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"A living artifact," He shrugged. "Some kind of living history . . . thing. In short, they're holding her against her will and the Terran embassy is looking the other way."

"Any reason why?"

"The New Kryptonian's are a bit . . . fanatical." Methos rolled his eyes. "My friend's pet name for them is _the big, dumb aliens_. They're so hide-bound and invested in their history religion with Kal-el as their king/god, that the Terrans don't know how to extract her without touching off a holy war. They have told me that they're willing to look the other way if she happens to vanish, which is as close to a go-ahead as we are likely to get for a rescue mission."

"I hope you have a plan for this," Dean raised his eyebrow at that. "I've never saved someone from a whole planet before."

Methos nodded. "There is a faction of New Kryptonians who are willing to help."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"For them, she's a bit of an embarrassment," Methos gave a dry chuckle. "They've got Kal-el built up as this god-like figure. She is proof of his human side, and they don't want to hear that he was an awkward teenager with an obsessive crush on the high-school homecoming queen.

"So as long as we can get onto New Krypton, they're willing to smuggle her out to us," Methos said.

* * *

After all these years, Dean still hated flying. Although he could deal with space travel, takeoff and landing was a bitch. Since he wouldn't pilot while drunk, he mostly coped by listening to the classics: AC/DC, Metallica, and Motorhead. 

_Back in Black_ was blaring through the craft as he helped Methos guide it down to the planet's surface. Under the light of the red sun, everything looked strange. He was still taking in the odd coloring of the sky, when the oldest of the immortals pointed out a group of ornately dressed, extremely tall, statuesque people who had to be the BDA's that they were waiting on.

They walked up to the cargo ramp, bowed once, and then turned over a stack of crates for the three immortals to load into the cargo hold.

They took the goods as if it were a normal shipping run. Methos argued price with them while Dean and Duncan together lifted the biggest crate onto the ship. Once they had settled it in place Dean leaned an ear against it, and knocked faintly. He was answered with a faint knock from the inside.

He nodded to Duncan, and the two of them took extra care to secure the crate.

Methos returned with a considerably lighter wallet, and the three of them lifted back into space to the sounds of Lynard Skynard. Once they were safe in the anonymity of the shipping lanes, Duncan took a pry-bar to the crate.

"Methos," came a vaguely annoyed voice from inside the crate. "Who in the nine rings of Jupiter do you know that listens to mullet rock?"

Dean froze. He knew _that _voice. His suspicions were confirmed when a familiar face poked up from the crate. She looked almost as shocked to see him as he was to see her.

"_You!_" They said simultaneously.

"Why am I not surprised," Methos said with a rueful shake of his head. "First Kal-el, now these two. You have this rare talent for knowing people, Chloe."

Dean shook his head as he found himself smiling at the tiny blonde, remembering the way they argued the first time they met. "Methos, you have no idea."

* * *

"You could have told me that you were self-healing back when we first met," Dean said without preamble as Chloe sat down in her co-pilot's seat. The two of them had taken over navigational duties to give Methos and Duncan a chance to better catch up. "It would have saved me a lot of grief and agony." 

"Please," Chloe rolled her eyes. "You were behaving like a chest-pounding neanderthal. The only way I could put up with you was by allowing you to keep throwing yourself in front of me to _save my life._" She made little air quotes with her fingers as she said that.

"I was not."

"Dean?" She raised her eyebrows. "You weren't just a tool. You were a fully-stocked tool truck. With a tool trailer hitched on to the back, and your own tool warehouse supplying extra wrenches."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you?"

They lapsed into silence as they changed co-ordinates mid-flight to throw off any pursuit.

"I see you've conquered your fear of flying," Chloe said when they finished.

"Landing is still rough," Dean said. "But this feels less like we're going to fall."

"Technically? We are falling. Just at the same rate as everything else."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better. Thank you, Chloe Sullivan."

"Always happy to help," she grinned. "So did you ever succeed in setting your brother up with a nice girl?"

"I did," Dean grinned at her. "And I have several nieces and nephews running around the 'verse as we speak."

"Good. I always liked Sam."

"Though not enough to date him."

"Sam was a nice guy," Chloe shrugged. "I got nice guys out of my system with Clark. Besides, if Sam and I had a relationship – we could have ended up married. And then you would have been stuck with me forever instead of all those Winchester descendants."

"You can't have kids?"

"My immune system is too aggressive," she shrugged. "No aging, no kids."

"Sorry," Dean said.

"I cope," Chloe shrugged. "But I can imagine that's the reason there aren't many females who live forever. We tend to be emotional people. God knows Clark's death was hard."

"I'm sorry about that," Dean said sincerely. "Methos said that you were close to the guy. It couldn't have been easy."

"Not with being kidnapped by his great to the nth power grandkids." She laughed, but there was a slightly bitter edge to it.

"Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. Friendship wasn't something that he offered lightly. Especially not to a chick. But he could tell that Chloe was one tough chick. She reminded him a little bit of Ellen -- and Jo once she'd matured. He respected the hell out of tough chicks.

And it was always nice to have another friend in the _I'm not getting any older_ club.

"I know you've got Methos and all, but if you ever need someone to talk to . . . you know, from that early twenty-first century perspective . . . you can give me a call."

Chloe smiled at him, and for a moment, he remembered the pretty blonde reporter that he'd known briefly in the turning of the twenty-first century. "I'd like that, Dean."

He grinned at her. It was a start.


	5. When the Fighting's Done

**Title:** 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

**Chapter:** When the Fighting's Done (5/5)

**Authors: strangevisitor7,** Chapters: 1, 3 & 5 and** pen37,** Chapters: 2, 3 & 4.

**Fandoms:**Highlander, Supernatural & Smallville

**Characters:** Dean, Chloe, Duncan

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators

**Summary:** These stories cross the two worlds we created. This collection starts about 1 year after "Waiting on The World to Change" in the Immortal!Dean series and spans time far into the future beyond the last Chloe and the Immortals story, "The One Left behind."

**The Immortal!Dean** series starts with my stories **"Red Tape" **and** "Others such as Me"**

**Pen37's series Chloe and the Immortals can be found on her Live Journal**

A/N: Because I wanted to set the future of the Immortal!Dean 'verse in a known place. We have thrown a little Firefly into the mix. No Characters; just a familiar place.

* * *

**When the Fighting's Done**

Dean had fought for a lot of different causes in his long life, but the losing battle taking place here at Serenity may have bothered him the most. The Browncoats were beaten he knew; hell they all knew it. Still, no one was ready send up the white flag.

In all the chaos, he'd lost track of Duncan. Not that it mattered -- they always had a contingency plan. Duncan was off playing medic; he didn't do soldier anymore because of some vow he'd taken back on Earth-that-was not to kill mortals.

Not Dean. He would never say that he enjoyed it, but some people needed killing. As far as he was concerned that included the whole of the Alliance. More than any other banner he'd taken up through the years, he believed in the Browncoats and that was why this defeat was really pissing him off.

A fresh barrage of explosions erupted over the valley, lighting up the night sky and bringing him to full alert. Looking out over the battlefield, he saw someone trying to cross between adjacent bunkers. Another flash, confirmed it was a woman, one wearing a medic's insignia on her uniform.

_Stupid woman is going to get herself killed,_ he thought. Sometimes he hated being Immortal.

With a sigh, he launched himself over the embankment wall and ran quickly across the open field.

Just as he reached the woman another explosion impacted just a few feet away throwing them both to the ground. Luckily, he was able to shield her with his body as she landed face down in the dirt.

A second bomb landed even closer and this time. Dean felt the shrapnel enter his back and noticed his ears were ringing. That was new one; he wondered how long it would take to recover his hearing. His back hurt like hell, but he could already feel the healing begin.

Under him the woman was struggling to move. He assumed she was talking but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Calm down Blondie, the shelling ain't over," he yelled. He felt her body still and than begin to shake with laughter. Slowly, his hearing was returning and her voice was beginning to register. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Suddenly, he found himself staring up at the sky. The woman had flipped him off her and then leaned into his field of vision. "Dean Winchester. Where the hell have you been?"

He blinked and then blinked again, "Chloe?"

She stared at him, "It's only been 150 years, did you forget?"

"No, I…my ears…they're ringing" he stuttered an explanation and pointed to his head indicating his lack of hearing.

"Not now, then."

Dean was saved from responding when another explosion sprayed dirt and debris in their direction. For once, Dean was grateful to the Alliance for the distraction. He said nothing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back across the field and into the bunker.

* * *

They tumbled awkwardly down the embankment and landed hard. This time Chloe ended up on top of Dean giving him a nice view of her cleavage through her tattered uniform. He was enjoying the feel of her lying along his body and he could almost forget that he was in deep shit with her.

"Enjoying the view?" She was trying to sound angry but failing.

He reached up to stroke her cheek while his other enjoyed its position trapped between them. He was surprised when she didn't smack his hand away. "Yeah, I am," he smirked as he wriggled the fingers of his trapped hand.

"Unbelievable, only you would try to cop a feel in the middle of a war zone," she couldn't help but smile at his audacity.

"It's a gift," he said smiling back. Freeing his hand, he wrapped it around her and just held her. Maybe he'd dodged a bullet and she wasn't mad after all.

"Can you let go now? You're sword is poking me," She said, but made no attempt to free herself.

Waggling his eyebrows, he grinned at her. "Not carrying my sword," he paused, "I've missed you."

Chloe actually started to blush but then her face went dark. She scrambled off of him to lean against the dirt wall of the embankment. "You missed me," she said flatly. "And whose fault is that?"

Damn, apparently that was the wrong thing to say. He reached for her and this time she did smack his hand away.

"Don't even think about trying to seduce me until you've explained your self."

"So, you saying there's a chance I would be able to . . .Seduce you that is."

"Dean!" she snapped his name, "You went out 150 years ago and you never came back."

"I told you where I was going."

"You're note said Duncan was in town for a drink. The two of you have never managed more than a two day drunk. What happened?"

"It was Richie. He'd gotten himself into a bit of trouble and I had to go. Duncan needed my help. We had to leave in a hurry."

"And they didn't make phones or any communication devices where you were? It never occurred to you that maybe I was worried?"

"I'm Immortal. How worried were you really?"

"Dean, that's not the point. We were in a relationship. People tell each other things like: _Hey, my best friend's in trouble. It may take awhile but I'll be back._"

"Time flows differently for us you know that. I hadn't seen Duncan in decades. I just lost track of time."

Chloe snorted, "That sounds like Immortal speak for we needed a break. If you wanted out why didn't you just say so?"

"Is that what you thought? We were together almost 50 years! That's longer than most mortals. Of course, I wanted to be with you. I thought we knew each other well enough that you would have waited."

"Oh really? Well, forgive me if after a month, I figured that you were gone for good."

"That's a drop in the time bucket and you know it. I did come back -- in 2 months. By then you were gone. Where did you go? Off running with the old man again?"

"You leave Methos out of this."

Dean watched her body language. "Ah ha, you weren't so broken up. You ran right over to play sidekick again. Admit it, you were glad to shake the dirt off your feet and go traipsing around the universe like a Doctor Who companion."

"So glad to know you actually paid attention to the shows I used to watch."

"I paid attention to everything you did, Chloe."

"I guess. But that's not the point. You left me."

Dean's expression softened. Even after all this time, Chloe still hadn't shaken some of the self doubt left behind by her teen years.

When she got like this, he was glad that Kal-el had died centuries ago. Otherwise, Dean would have tracked down his big, blue, alien ass and fried it.

Dean took both her hands in his and held them to his heart, "Chloe, I'm truly sorry if I hurt you. I always knew we'd see each other again. And you did too. That's how immortality works."

Finally she nodded. "I missed you too." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I did go running off with Methos. What can I say? I was bored."

"I knew it," Dean smiled triumphantly, "So, where is our resident grumpy old man these days?"

"You know Methos. He's too pragmatic to get involved in war. He's probably off in some cushy Alliance apartment waiting to cheer the winner. He mumbled something about being surrounded by boy scouts and how lost causes were not noble. He then told me to come back when I got tired of playing hero."

"Yeah, sounds like him," He sat down and leaned against the dirt wall. Chloe settled in beside him like she'd never left. Dean shut his eyes, and savored the feeling. It was like coming home. "You look great by the way."

Chloe snickered, "Oh yeah bloody war medic has always been a good look for me."

"Woman, you'd look good in a burlap bag," he acknowledged.

She gazed up at him. Dean recognized that look and took the opportunity it offered. He leaned in to meet her upturned lips. The kiss was as good as he remembered. Then something tickled at the back of his brain. _Damn,_ he thought.

"For Goram's sake Dean, we're trying to fight a battle here and your busy picking up women?"

Dean could fell Chloe smiling though the kiss as it ended. Looking up he grumbled, "Mac, anybody ever tell you for an Immortal, you have a lousy sense of timing."


End file.
